1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to structural supports. More specifically, it relates to corrosion resistant structural anchors and methods of manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Radio towers, also referred to as masts, are tall generally slender structures for supporting telecommunications and broadcasting antennas. In addition, towers may be used for wind generators and electrical distribution. While some towers may be constructed to be self-supporting, other towers require a series of guy wires to hold them upright.
Guyed towers rely on guy wires to maintain the tower in a vertical position. Typically these towers have a vertical mast section, typically triangular in shape that sits on top of a base foundation. Guy wires attach to the mast at specific locations and extend away from the main base and attach to a guy anchor point. Typically there are at least 3 guy anchor points arrayed evenly around the base foundation in 120-degree increments. The number of guy wires, the attachment points on the mast, the number of guy anchor points and their arrangement is based on the loading requirements of the tower. Guy anchors are usually installed as a critical component of the structural support system and are regarded as a permanent ground anchor.